Beli's Beach Day
by Orex1995
Summary: Beli has been wanting to get a little more excitement in her life. So she decides to spend a day at the beach with her friends.


Have you ever felt like you were too comfortable with how things are going? I feel like I just described my life. I mean, I like my life. Teaching yoga is so fulfilling and makes me feel so at peace with the world. I have so many good friends that I enjoy being around. I shouldn't have any reason to complain. But I do.

I have the most comfortable life I can imagine and yet I lack any thrills. Honestly I lack what all of my friends have. Lola travels the globe, seeing new and exotic places. Aiko has her partying and gambling neither of which I could think of doing regularly. Jessie... Jessie gets more excitement in one day then I get in a month.

So in order to add a little excitement into my life, I have been trying to actively do more and more adventurous things. I started out by making a blog. It was just a little website where I could post pictures of myself in cute clothing. After a couple of weeks I moved up. I signed up with a modelling agency and did a couple of photo shoots. Then after a month or two of that I… Oh god… I almost danced at a strip club. I showed up for my shift and couldn't work up the courage. Now I've decided to tone it down. Just a little bit.

Jessie has offered to take all of her friends out to this nice restaurant that's very close to a nude beach. As long as I'm going with my friends then I'm hoping that I won't be as self conscious. I'm planning to suggest going. Well, I would if I could just figure out how to bring up the subject.

"So girls, any of you want to head to the beach that's just around the corner?" Jessie says as I try not to spit out my drink in surprise.

"Are you loco Jessie? None of us brought swimsuits." Kyanna responds.

"No need. It's a nude beach." Lola chimes in.

"I could relax at the beach for a while." Aiko chimes in.

"Are you loco? You teach and you're just gonna walk around naked!" Kyanna question in surprise with a little concern for her friend.

"Yup. Fuckers fired me. I don't need to worry about my public image any more." Aiko said as she relaxed further into her chair.

"We'll I'm in. I've been dying to show off my figure." Lola added.

"Come on Kyanna. The rest of us are going." Jessie attempts to convince her.

"You know what. All of you can have fun at the beach. Me and Beli are gonna hang out without ya." Kyanna says as she wraps her hand around me.

"Actually…" I try to say.

"No way I'm missing an opportunity to put Beli in the spotlight." Jessie tries to butt in.

"Come on Jessie." Kyanna retorts. "Does going to a nude beach seem like something Beli would want to do?"

'Why don't we just ask her?" Jessie looks at me seductively. "What do ya say Bels? Want to take a walk on the wild side?"

I can feel my face flush with embarrassment. One part of me just wants to except but there's a much larger part of me wants to scream no and run away. I'm just sitting here stuttering but after a bit I manage to get out: "I… Uhh… Su-sure."

Everyone just sits there stunned. Well, everyone except jessie's unnervingly knowing smile and Aiko who downs the rest of her drink.

"Holy shit! What did you do with the real Beli?!" Aiko spits out after her drink.

"Who cares? We're heading to the beach ladies!" Jessie says all to excitedly.

"Fine, if Beli's going then I should too." Kyanna says with a confused look on her face.

As we head out I can already smell the beach. It's only a couple minute walk and on the way I need to build my confidence enough not to bail. I can feel my confidence swelling when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I practically jump in surprise. There goes all my confidence.

I look over to see it's Aiko looking serious. "Hey Beli, mind dropping back a bit? Want to talk to you about something."

"Sure." I say as I try to calm myself. I slow my pace a little so that the rest of the group gets far enough ahead to have a relatively private conversation.

"So Beli…" Aiko starts awkwardly. "You really okay with going to this beach?"

"Uh, yes I am." I say with a little more confidence than before.

"Really? Because this doesn't really sound like something you'd want to do." Aiko says with some legitimate concern.

"I'm fine. I-I'm just trying to expand my horizons." I reply try to reply casually. "I should really be asking about you. Didn't you say that you're out of a job?"

"Nope. Said I was fired." Aiko responds just as casually.

"Isn't that the same thing?" I question cautiously.

"Nope. Jessie got me a job." She says with a smile. "Pays almost triple my fucking teaching job."

"With Jessie?!" I try and fail to contain my surprise.

"Ha! Yeah, didn't think it'd be what I'd be doing either." Aiko laughed my surprise off. "But after one night of slamming shot's with Jessie, I already had a few fans. Didn't even take anything off but my tie."

"Well, I'm glad you're back on your feet." I reply while trying to recover my composure.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing alright too." Aiko replied with a smile. "Now let's catch up with the others. Can't let them have all the fun."

The rest of the trip is spent talking and laughing with the girls. The conversation keeps my nervousness down but I can feel the embarrassment rising. Even still I follow Jessie and the others to the beach. I even manage to strip down and lay down to sunbathe with the others without blushing too much.

To my surprise, once we all lay down together I start to calm down. Talking with my friends in the relaxing sun just does wonders for my embarrassment. To my left is Kyanna who has seemingly gotten used to the beach and to my right is Lola who has the biggest smile on her face. Also to my right, beyond Lola, are Jessie and Aiko who seem to be having the time of their lives based on the volume of their laughs.

"It's nice that Jessie took us out for the day." Lola attempted to start a conversation.

"Yeah, and coming to the beach is a lot more relaxing than I thought it'd be." My friend on the left chimes in.

"Agreed." I add.

"How's it compare to the international beaches Lola?" Kyanna questioned playfully. "Had any exciting adventures recently?"

"Not as much as I used to." Lola says with a smirk "At least not internationally."

"Ooh, someone got themselves a man, did they?" Kyanna probes.

Lola's grin just grows to the edges of her face. "I wouldn't exactly call Jessie a man but kind of."

"What?! You and Jessie?!" I say much louder than I intend to.

"Not romantically but I have been doing streams with Jessie though." Lola says with her wide grin still in place.

"Okay senorita. Now that's a story you have to tell." Kyanna pesses Lola for more details. "How'd you go from flight attendant to pornstar overnight?"

"First, technically it's cam girl. Second, it's not much of a story. I was trying a job at a modelling agency when Jessie happened to come in and we got to talking." Lola informs us.

"Surely there's more to it than that?" Kyanna asks in disbelief.

"Not really." Lola replies. "I was just sick of dealing with annoying passengers and looking for a change. That and with the amount of money they offered me, how could I refuse?"

"Is it really that much?" I ask. I'm really not sure why though.

"Hell yeah it is!" Lola cheers.

"Damn, almost makes me regret turning her down." Kyanna remarks.

"We're recruiting if you still want in. With you're toned body I bet you'd make quite a bit." Lola added informatively . "Certainly more than hairdressing."

"I'll think about it. Just can't imagine Philip growing up knowing her mother does that." Kyanna states skeptically.

"You do realize Jessie has a daughter right?" Lola says with a half serious expression.

"Of course. She is litterally babysitting for me right now." Kyanna says with a little concern.

"See, Tiffany turned out fine." Lola attempts to calm Kyanna.

"I'll say so." A voice says from behind us. I quick look behind us reveals Jessie in all her glory holding all her stuff.

"Hey Jess." I say to break the awkwardness. Though I think I just made the situation more awkward.

Unfazed by my comment Jessie continues. "I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm headin' out and I couldn't help but hear you talk about my baby. Anyway, I just wanted to know if any of ya need a ride home."

"No." "Naw." Lola and Kyanna say together.

"Actually if you wouldn't mind. I don't exactly want to take any more busses today." I reply.

"I don't mind at all. It's been too long since we hung out just the two of us." Jessie states excitedly.

I grab my things and put my clothes back on. By the time I finish, Jessie is already in her car. The rest of my friends say goodbye and and I head towards Jessie's car. Climbing in and putting my seatbelt on and we're off. We've barely started driving when Jessie decides to stir up some conversation.

"Hope you had a good time at the beach today." Jessie starts.

"Certainly. It was great to just hang out with you and the girls." I reply calmly.

"Everything you hoped it would be?" Jessie says like she already know what I'm gonna say.

"I didn't really have many hopes but yes." I say slightly confused.

"Oh don't give me that miss Lapran." Jessie retorts with a smirk. "We both know that you were just itching to… Oh what did you call it? Expand your horizons."

"But… how did you know." I sheepishly reply with a hint of surprise.

"Aiko and I talk about everything. Especially when friends like having private conversations on the way to a beach." Jessie casually explains. "Besides that's not all I know."

I kind of just sit there confused. I try to put together what my friend means but I don't think I have all the pieces of the puzzle. All the while Jessie just sits there with her devilish grin.

"I could see it in your eyes. You kept looking to the ocean at the restaurant, hun." Jessie finally explains. "You kept almost bringing something up but the topic would change and you'd sink back into your chair"

"Okay, fine." I stop Jessie. "I just want a little excitement in my life okay. I want to experience all the thrills that the rest of you girls have."

"Aww, but you're too nervous to do it without us." Jessie jokes.

"I can do some stuff without you girls. I have were I post show off my fashion sense. And I've even done some modelling." I retort quickly.

"Is that why you bailed at the strip club?" She ask all too confidently.

I can feel my face turn red. She can't possibly know about that. "I don't know what you'd talking about." I say as convincingly as possible. Admittedly, not very convincing.

"Well then hun. Let me tell you a story." Jessie said without her grin falling off her face. "Not too long ago my manager said I should go to the strip club to pick up some more talent. Said he'd pay me more if I did. I couldn't wait to show off my stuff but the girl going on before me, it was like she couldn't stop shaking. Eventually she turned around and ran out. I tried to follow her to see if she was okay. It was only in the change room that I saw one of my best friends. I figured it was something you didn't want to talk to me about and kept it a secret."

"You knew all along?" I reply knowing the answer already.

"Yup, but I thought you were just in a tough spot or something. I was hoping you'd reach out to us." Jessie revealed. "Now I know you're just taken a ride in my neck of the woods."

"I wouldn't exactly say that." I trail off. I know, in the end that's exactly what I want. More excitement.

"Well, if you're interested then we can always stop by my office. I'm sure people would love to see you." Jessie offers politely.

I can't believe I'm actually debating her offer. "I don't know."

"Come on Beli." Jessie tries to convince me. "How about we check by my office and we can go as far as you want. Even if it's not that far."

"I guess." I say without speaking. How could I do this? Keep calm Beli you can do this. If anything makes you too uncomfortable the you can just leave.

"Sweet. I know my fans love a surprise stream." Jessie says excitedly.

What have I gotten myself into? 

* * *

"I can't do it." I say while trying to avoid looking at the computer screen.

"Sure you can Bels." Jessie tries to motivate me.

"What if they don't like me?" I mumble as I try and get away.

"Too late now. Video's already published babe." She says as she forces me back into my seat.

"I'm so embarrassed." I try and avoid Jessie's gaze. I wish I could just turn invisible. I just can't do it. It's so embarrassing. Why did I agree to let Jessie talk me into this? Why couldn't I have just tried the strip club again?

"Aww Beli. Don't think like that. You got a rockin' bod. Everybody loves ya." I look into her sparkling blue eyes and find such honest encouragement looking back at me.

After a bit of thinking I finally find the courage to look at the screen. In the middle of the screen is a video I remember making a couple of nights ago. Perhaps Jessie's right, maybe I should start streaming.

 **Huniecam Vid: Newcomer Beli joins Veteran Jessie for hottest stream yet!**

 _326k Views_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 ** _What better day than singles awareness day to release a Huniepop fanfic?_**

 ** _Fun fact: This was almost completely re-written because it started of as one big conversation with Jessie. After realizing how boring that was, I broke it up into segments and used that as an excuse to tell what happened to the rest of the original Hunipop girls._**


End file.
